User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 43
Finest Hour We barged into the factory and took cover behind some crates as soon as we killed a few guards. The enemies saw us and fired at us. We got our assualt rifles out and then fired at the enemy. I shot one and he fell and shot another by accident. Two birds with one stone. I was caught off guard with that shot that one of the Colombian Cartel came up beside me and tackled me down. I punched him in the nose and then threw him off. I then grabbed his knife and then I stabbed him in the neck. I got back up on my knees and then picked up my weapon. I continued shooting at the enemy till I heard Derek say to himself, "Look what I found". I turned to look at him and saw that he found a M249 SAW within one of the boxes. "Never used this weapon before", he stated outloud. He loaded the machine gun magazine and then fired at the enemy. He just sprayed alot of bullets all over the wall as well as hit all the enemies in the room and even shot some flammable barrels. The room was starting to get engulfed in flames in less than a minutes. "We better hurry and get to Max before we get cooked", he suggested. He led the way further into the factory while I followed. "I never thought I would have a trigger-happy father", I said to myself. Sewer System (Vice Principal Johnson's P.O.V.) I had to help walk Carrington through the sewer. Most of the time, I just wanted to drop him and just cover my nose of the awful stench. But he was injured and I had to help him through. It wasn't long ago that I put a dressing over his wound, so I know that he would be fine. That Coach Raymond guy was taking point for any strays that Derek and Clayton may have missed in here on their way to the factory. Before we got in here, he told me how he use to also work for Max Hayes. I wonder why we haven't met before. Or have we met before? "Come on, this way", he shouted. "How do you know which way to go?" I asked him. He then pointed down at a corpse with its face in the water. "I just hope he didn't have to drink that water when he died", I stated. "I hope he did", Carrington joked. He tried to laugh, but couldn't as laughing made him hurt even more. "Keep quiet. You'll hurt yourself more if you talk", I told him. He was actually okay to talk, I just didn't want to listen to him much since I was helping him through the sewer. After a while being in the sewers, we finally made it out. There was a factory in view and part of it is on fire. "Looks like the battle had just started a while ago", Raymond stated. I then looked down at a dead corpse and said, "I hope he was a bad guy and not just some random person that Clayton wanted to kill". "He's not a murderer", Carrington stated. "You fine enough to walk yourself?" I asked. "Yeah. I can handle myself now", he stated. "Then let's help the other two out", Raymond suggested. Main Office (Max Hayes' P.O.V.) They're closing in now. They have ruined all my businesses all across the country. First, it was Carcer City, The Carraways and Liberty City as well as Blakton City in early 2009. Then Vice City and Cottonmouth in late 2009. Three other businesses in San Andreas recently and now they found my last one here in Bullworth County. Derek Stone just won't give up. And I should have killed Clayton when he was just a child in his crib. I can't keep running anymore. They have taken enough from me. Derek shouldn't even be alive. He should have died back in Carcer. I will make my stand. Finish what I started. I'm glad I killed all those SWAT and my parents. I never had the chance to kill my sister. She dropped off the grid and now I probably won't be able to kill her as well. Oh well, Derek and Clayton will do for now. I just hope they don't decide to back off or get burnt. I want them for myself. "Max, you want to escape before the two get to you?" one of my henchmen asks. I turned to him and replied, "No. They want me, they can get me. I'm ready for the two fucks". "You sure?" he asked me. I took out my pistol and then shot him in the head. He was starting to erritate me anyway. Now it is only a matter of time for the two of them to get here. Then I will end all this. Once and for all. Then maybe can I get my drug empire back up on it's feet. Main Hallway (C-Money's P.O.V.) We were closing in on Max. I can feel. I just couldn't wait till we reached him and for me to shoot him in the head. Or at least Derek to shoot him in the head. I know he wanted to kill Max as much as I did. It was just a matter of time before we actually reached him. We were finally outside the main office from the looks of it. "I'll take point", Derek said. He then walked into the room. Just when he did, Max charged onto him with a large knife and tried to stab him. Derek was struggling to keep the knife away, but Max overpowering him. He had the knife right towards Derek's face. "Time to die now", Max said. I wasn't thinking so well that I charged and tackled Max outside a window. We both landed on the roof of a Mesa Grande and shattered the windows on the vehicle. I got on top of Max and started punching him repeatedly in the face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE", I started yelling in his face. I then punched him several more times in the face. "YOU TOOK A GREAT LIFE AWAY FROM ME. YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS. YOU KILLED MY MOM". "AND I'M DAMN PROUD", he spat out. I took a large glass shard and stabbed him deep in the chest. I stood up and then kicked him off the roof and he rolled right next to a parked semi-truck (probably full of SPANK). I walked up to him and kicked his knees in so he couldn't go anywhere. I went back to the Mesa Grande and started it up. I put it in drive and it slammed right into Max and the truck. I pulled my handgun and then aimmed at the gas tank of the car. "Rot in hell, Max Hayes", I said as I fired at the gas tank. The car and the semi-truck exploded and were soon engulfed in flames. I looked at the front of the car to see if Max was really dead this time. Sure enough, he was burning along with his drugs. "Well, I did it". Next minute, Derek came beside me and patted me on the back. "So in the end, you were the one who got to kill him", he stated. "I don't think it matters who did it, just as long as he's dead", I told him. While we were standing around, Raymond, Johnson and Uncle came into the yard. "We missed it?" Uncle asked. "I told you", Johnson said. "Now pay up", Raymond said. "Where were you guys?" Derek asked them. "The rest of Max's boys were keeping up busy", uncle explained. "It's all over. The Cerberus, Wardogs and Colombian Cartel. It's all over", Derek claimed. "So what now?" uncle asked. "There's nothing else to do now. Unless you mean like stopping the riot happening in Bullworth right now", I told them. I took out the picture of Max's family that I had with me and then tossed in the fire. Then I took out Larry Mason's old pistol and actually thought about tossing it in the fire. "Clayton, give it here then if you don't want it", Derek offered. Ironically, all this started when I got the pistol. Now I was ending it by giving it to Derek. "I'm through. Through with the government agency and fighting criminal syndicates. I'm finally through". I also took out my chrome pistol and probably thought about throwing it in the fire, but I couldn't do it. I got it from Charles as a gift. Plus, I probably still need it for the riot. I turned and walked away from the flame. I was walking away from my past now. Hopefully, I can now look forward to the future. Be a different person now. Category:Blog posts